The Unforgotten
by littleparadox
Summary: Terkadang, aku suka mengingat-ingat hal kecil yang tidak sepatutnya diingat. / AU / Sasuke's POV / Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2012!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Warning: **AU. Sasuke's POV. Muter-muter, serius :|

**Tambahan:** Entri untuk SSFD yang dikerjakan kebut-kebutan (yay) selama dua jam, malam-malam menjelang Senin. Awalnya saya nggak bikin entri, tapi rasanya sayang kalo nggak ikut dan ada ide nyantol di kepala, jadi—yah. Makasih, **hikanzakura, **udah disemangatin :")

* * *

><p><strong>The <span>Un<span>forgotten**

**.**

**Amakusa Natsumi**

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang, aku suka mengingat-ingat hal kecil yang tidak sepatutnya diingat.<em>

* * *

><p>Kau tidak tahu, dan aku tidak pernah berniat memberitahumu. Kau sering bilang aku tidak romantis.<p>

Mungkin itu memang karena aku bukan tipe lelaki yang suka mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan di depan umum atau melakukan hal-hal klise hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain yang rela berteriak-teriak dari atap gedung membawa spanduk cinta untuk yang terkasih. Jangan samakan aku dengan pacar-pacar gadis lain yang menulis puisi gombal. Kau tahu bagaimana aku ini, dan kau tahu bagaimana aku menyayangimu. Namun perempuan tetaplah perempuan—mereka bilang kaum hawa selalu butuh sesuatu yang romantis. _Shame for me,_ aku payah dalam hal itu.

Namun biarkanlah aku mengatakan hal ini, Sakura, hanya agar kau tahu.

Aku tidak pernah bilang aku mengamatimu ketika kau tidak sadar. Acuhkan fakta bahwa kalimat itu membuatku kedengaran seperti _stalker_, acuhkan saja. Pikirkanlah, dan ingat apa kau sendiri tahu hal-hal ini.

Hal pertama yang kau lakukan saat datang ke rumahku adalah menyentuh lonceng angin di atas pintu. Saat kau berbicara denganku di atas sofa ruang tamu, kau memilin anakan rambut di dekat telinga kananmu. Kebiasaanmu adalah memencet _tube _pasta gigi dari ujung bawah, karena kau hemat. Saat kau berbohong, mata kirimu berkedip lebih sering dari seharusnya. Kopimu selalu diberi gula tepat dua setengah sendok, karena itu takaran yang paling pas untukmu. Dan saat kau betul-betul bahagia, kau akan tertawa dengan nada akhir yang sedikit melengking ke atas.

Aku tidak sadar kapan aku melakukan semua ini, karena mendadak hal-hal itu sudah ada di otakku sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya. Ada saat-saat di mana aku tetap terjaga kala tengah malam karena segunung hal-hal sepele yang seenaknya merebak ke otak. Mereka bilang, otak suka mengungkit-ungkit kenangan lampau atau kesalahan lama saat kau hendak tidur. Untukku, semuanya sama tiap malam.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku teringat dirimu. Ada segelintir momen yang kuingat dari tahun-tahun yang kita jalani bersama. Katakanlah, misalnya—aku ingat kekehanmu yang diiringi debur ombak saat kita bergandengan tangan menyusuri garis pantai. Aku ingat air asin yang terciprat saat kau mendorongku sampai tersungkur ke pasir. Aku ingat pekikan senang, kerang kecil di antara karang, dan rumput laut yang menyangkut di antara jemari kakimu. Aku ingat ada kaokan camar saat kau menciumku, tepat saat langit berubah lembayung.

Dan kau bilang, kalau kau ingin ke satu tempat sebelum kau mati, kau akan pergi ke pantai itu dan mengingat kecupan yang kita bagi.

Aku ingat cahaya matahari musim panas yang menimpa rambutmu, membuatnya kelihatan berkilau. Aku ingat angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan topimu sampai ke sungai kecil yang dangkal itu. Aku ingat sandalmu yang becek terkena lumpur, namun kau bersikeras tetap memakainya. Aku masih ingat, kau sangat norak waktu melihat sekumpulan kecebong dan menarik-narik kausku agar aku melihat mereka juga. Aku suka melihat kakimu mencelup beningnya air, membelah riak tenang sungai. Kau mencabuti lumut di batu besar tempat kita duduk dan merabanya terus karena kau bilang lumut sangat halus dan seharusnya dijadikan karpet saja. Aku ingat, kau tertawa tak berhenti karena aku terpeleset dan jatuh, membasahi seluruh kausku.

Dan kau menjerit protes saat aku menarikmu agar kau jatuh juga.

Aku ingat dedaunan menguning yang diinjak sepatu botmu—kau sudah memakainya tiga kali sejak kau membelinya, karena sepatu itu baru dan kau sampai menabung dua bulan untuk mendapatkannya. Aku ingat aroma ubi bakar yang kita santap di bangku taman—kau selalu mendekatkan hidung untuk menghirup aromanya sebelum menggigitnya. Aku ingat kau berlari dari ujung ke ujung karena kau ingin melihat apakah daun-daun beterbangan di belakangmu saat kau melakukannya. Plus, kau suka mendengar suara daun kering terinjak. Kau melihat seekor ulat di pohon akasia yang meranggas dan menamainya Buu_-chan_, kemudian mengajakku kembali lagi ke pohon itu tiap bulan untuk melihat apakah dia masih hidup. Buu-_chan _tidak pernah terlihat lagi, tentu saja, dan kau hampir mendeklarasikan dia mati saat ada kupu-kupu kuning terbang melintas.

Dan kau bilang, mulai saat itu, kupu-kupu kuning adalah tanda keberuntungan kita berdua.

Aku ingat salju yang jatuh di atas rambutmu. Hidungmu merah karena dingin dan kau terus meniupkan uap hangat dari mulutmu. Aku ingat genangan air membeku yang kau injak dan membuatmu hampir jatuh. Aku ingat kau tertawa, menadahkan tangan dan mencoba mengumpulkan salju yang turun. Aku ingat boneka salju kita yang gagal, yang kepalanya lebih mirip kentang penyok alih-alih bulatan sempurna. Kau menarik tanganku dan berputar satu kali seolah kita sedang berdansa, yang betul-betul kita lakukan manakala salju menderas. Aku ingat ada tanganku yang melingkar di pundakmu saat kita duduk letih, terengah sehabis perang bola salju. Kau yang menang saat itu.

Dan karena aku kalah, aku mentraktirmu cokelat panas dengan _marshmallow_ dan sirup manis, minuman hangat kesukaanmu.

Aku ingat hujan badai, hari-hari saat kencan kita terpaksa batal dan dengusan sebal di atas sofa. Aku ingat teh tanpa gula yang kau sediakan untukku, pipimu digembungkan karena hari itu seharusnya kita pergi ke bukit kecil di belakang kompleks. Aku ingat sweter tebalmu yang selalu kau pakai saat kau merasa kedinginan, aku ingat rambutmu dibando dengan pita merah gelap. Aku ingat petir yang menggelegar, yang terlihat dari jendela ruang tamu, yang membuatmu sontak menutup telinga. Ada retih api yang menyala-nyala jingga, merah, keemasan—menari-nari di perapian yang kau pandang kala kau mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur di sisiku.

Dan saat kau bangun, air hujan menetes-netes pelan dari atap teras. Kau langsung berlari keluar untuk mencium aroma tanah.

Aku ingat musim semi, saat di mana kau tersenyum lebar dari biasanya. Aku ingat rerumputan tinggi yang kita lewati dan gelak tawa di antara sesemakan. Aku ingat gaun pendekmu yang bermotif floral, yang melambai indah jika diterpa angin dan permukaannya halus seperti sutera. Aku ingat matamu yang cemerlang saat kau mendapati ada bunga cantik yang tersembunyi dalam sebuah ceruk. Aku ingat rambutmu, digelung hingga leher. Aku ingat ada kita, bergulingan di atas tanah dan berbaring menatap langit luas. Aku ingat randa tapak yang kau tiup ke wajahku sebelum berharap kita akan seperti ini selamanya.

Dan aku ingat bunga-bunga liar yang kusematkan ke balik telingamu—yang lebih kau sukai dibanding sekuntum mawar.

Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi ada saat di mana aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Jangan salahkan aku—salahkan eksistensimu yang terus merayap di otakku seolah tidak punya tempat lain untuk dituju. Rasanya seperti kehadiranmu selalu meninggalkan jejak partikuler, bukan langkah biasa yang meninggalkan ceruk, tapi dengan biner merah muda lembut dan aroma sakura segar. Otak seperti milikku, yang katamu jenius tapi tidak digunakan secara maksimal, juga punya batas. Dan kau mendobraknya sampai garis itu pudar.

Sekarang aku memintamu untuk mengulang momen itu dan katakan aku mengingat seluruh detilnya. Taruhan kau akan tertawa kecil, menaikkan alis kanan—seperti yang selalu kau lakukan saat tidak percaya—dan mendorong pundakku pelan. Aku tidak bohong, kan? Kau pernah mengataiku kelewat jujur. Kuharap kau mengingat perkataanku seperti aku mengingat hal-hal kecil darimu. Kuharap kau mengubah opinimu tadi tentang aku—

—aku memang bukan pria yang romantis.

(Tapi aku selalu mengingat, Sakura—hal-hal terkecil sekalipun._ Selalu._)

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Selamat Hari SasuSaku. Semoga Anda menikmati entri saya \:D/ Terima kasih sudah membaca! Berkenan meninggalkan review? (:


End file.
